Post Tenebras Cadit
by saelysia-the-greater
Summary: After the battle with the Volturi and being abandoned by Bella, the Cullens move to London to heal from Edward and Alice's deaths. While in London, Jasper meets and falls in love with Harry Potter and everything seems perfect. But when Bella decides to make a reappearance, how will the Cullens and Harry manage? AU. Jasper/Harry. Rated M for language and mature themes. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Post Tenebras Cadit**

_Chapter One- Beautiful Wreckage_

_A/N: Well, hello there all. This is one of my side projects, a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. Normally, I really hate writing for Twishit, because I really don't like the books, but I was looking out my window one day when I suddenly wondered about how Carlisle would feel if Harry became a part of their family. Anyway, that's how this story came to be. I really don't like Twilight or Stephenie Meyer's writing, but I really love the family dynamic of the Cullens. Meyer didn't spend nearly enough time writing about their relationships with one another. It was all "Oh my God I can't choose between Edward and Jacob and oh my god pay attention to meeeeee!" for the entire four books. It irritated the shit out of me. I personally don't think Meyer's all that great of a writer either, but that's up for debate. _

_"Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron and Wine wrote this baby._

_I am neither JK Rowling nor Stephenie Meyer (not that I particularly want to be her), so I don't own any of the characters, just the plot._

* * *

Laughter.

That was something he hadn't heard in his house for a while.

It was a rich sound, low and warm and soft, like honey. It was a sound that would've brought tears to his eyes, if he was able to cry.

It had been too long since he had heard Jasper laugh. Far, far too long.

Carlisle reclined in his desk chair, smiling up at the ceiling. There had been days when he felt his son had forgotten how to laugh.

He heard more laughter join Jasper's, the golden, feminine trill of Rosalie, Emmett's booming chuckle. They were laughing together, which Carlisle hadn't heard them do in a long time.

"What are you smiling at?"

Carlisle looked to the doorway of his office to see his beautiful wife standing there, a soft smile on her face.

"They're laughing," he said simply, beckoning her over to him. He opened his arms to her, wrapping them around her when she seated herself in his lap. He kissed her soundly, her sweet lips molding perfectly with his. "They're laughing," he repeated, smiling.

"Yes, they are," Esme agreed, her own smile radiant. "It's a magnificent sound, isn't it?"

"It is," he said, stroking her cheek softly.

"I never thought I'd hear it again." She cast a look at the door, smiling. "They're healing."

They heard another trickle of laughter, followed by Emmett exclaiming, "That was one time!"

Esme smiled again and kissed his cheek. "I better go make sure they're behaving themselves."

She touched his face once and left his office, leaving him to his thoughts.

It really was refreshing to hear his remaining children laugh, considering everything they had been through in the past year.

If he wanted to blame someone for his family's sorrows, it would be Bella, the girl who had changed everything.

When Edward had first brought Bella to meet them, Carlisle had his concerns. Edward had to use too much restraint around her in order not to attack her. She was his singer, not his mate, which made their relationship unhealthy and little unnerving in Carlisle's eyes.

He had his doubts about Bella. Rosalie hadn't liked her at all, and neither had Jasper. Jasper told Carlisle that he never felt strong emotions, like anger and passion. When she thought of Edward, he felt adoration, like one might feel for a puppy.

But Edward seemed extremely happy with her and Alice liked her immensely. Of course, Alice liked everyone, but...

He voiced his concerns to Esme, who had nodded in understanding, but she said, "I think we should let Edward decide, don't you?"

He hadn't been able to argue with her at that.

Carlisle kept his mouth shut, and grew to like Bella. She made his son happy, for the most part, and she seemed to fit in well with their world.

Well enough to warrant James nearly killing her and Victoria almost wiping them out with her newborn army.

Carlisle knew that Bella wasn't directly responsible for the fact she was a danger magnet, but after Victoria, Carlisle's doubts resurfaced. Rosalie, though she tolerated Bella a bit better, and Jasper agreed with him. Emmett, of course, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Long as she doesn't cause too much trouble."

He knew he couldn't exactly tell his eldest son that he was forbidden from seeing Bella. Edward would never have forgiven him, and Carlisle had the sinking feeling Edward would abandon everything he held dear to make Bella happy, even his family.

He felt that Bella was not right for his son. She was selfish and obsessive and foolish, not to mention a dangerous target. She had known Edward all of three months before declaring that she loved him. That was too short of a time to know for sure, in his mind.

But when he'd seen how happy Edward had been when Bella had said yes to his proposal, he remained silent on the matter. Jasper and Rosalie had followed his example, though he knew they were not happy.

And then Bella had gotten pregnant. Rosalie had surprised them by taking her side, but Carlisle understood that it was because she had always wanted children. After he had turned her, Carlisle had explained to her that even if she had lived as a human, the damage done to her body at the hands of her then fiancé would have prevented her from having children altogether. He understood her protectiveness of Bella, even if he thought that Bella was putting herself and her child in danger.

He was angry at Bella for just deciding to keep her child without speaking to Edward about it. If she died, his son would have followed her to the grave without a second thought. Her selfish decision would have cost him a grandchild and a son.

When Renesmee was born, he was so relieved. Bella had lived and his granddaughter had lived, so his son would too. And Jacob, the poor boy, had finally found his Imprint.

He saw only Edward in his granddaughter. His son's angular jaw was present in the young girl, though hers was softer, more feminine. The wrinkle she got between her brows when she worried, also like Edward's. Her soft, curly hair was the same bronze shade as Edward's.

There was no trace of Bella anywhere, even in Renesmee's personality.

The only thing that Bella had given her daughter was her eyes, large and chocolate brown and heartbreakingly beautiful. But even her eyes didn't solely belong to Bella. In the brown depths were large flecks of jade green and gold, the perfect combination of Bella and Edward.

And then the Volturi learned of Renesmee's existence. That was time of great panic for his family. They had reached out to everyone they possibly knew to help them.

It hadn't been enough.

Before they could reason with Aro, he had given the order to attack the Cullens and their allies. Many of them had been killed within moments, despite all of their various gifts that they had been training to use against the Volturi.

After Kate and Irina had been killed in the battle, Tanya had given Carlisle a sorrowful glance, and then disappeared with Carmen and Eleazar. Garrett had gone with them, followed quickly by Charlotte, who had just lost her mate.

Carlisle had been focused on protecting Esme, who had had several close calls at the hands of Dimitri. She was not meant for fighting, not his Esme.

He heard a gut-wrenching cry above all of the noise of battle, and time seemed to slow down for him. He saw Alice struggling in Demetri's arms before he grabbed her hair and wrenched her head to the left. A horrible ripping sound followed.

He closed his eyes and looked away, holding Esme to his chest as she screamed for their daughter.

The acrid smell of smoke made him open his eyes and he watched as the Volturi declare their victory before vanishing, leaving Carlisle's broken family and a few of their allies left in the clearing.

Esme clung to him, sobbing hysterically, burying her face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around and squeezed her tightly, wishing that this was just a nightmare.

His knees threatened to buckle when he saw Emmett and Rosalie, their faces ash- and dirt-stained and their clothes torn and rumpled, walking towards them hand in hand, their eyes glazed over with sorrow. Rosalie's beautiful face was marred slightly with a bite over her right eye, but they seemed to be alright. Physically, anyway.

He opened his arms to them, crushing them into an embrace along with his inconsolable wife. Two of his children were safe. They were alive.

They found Jasper sitting by Alice's remains, a blank look on his face. He refused to move, so Rosalie and Esme kneeled beside him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders and holding him.

Emmett and Carlisle saw Bella standing at the edge of the clearing, Renesmee in her arms and Jacob standing by her side in wolf form. Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Bella," Carlisle said softly as they approached her. "Bella, where is Edward?"

Bella pressed her face into Renesmee's curls. "He's dead. Carlisle, he's dead. They held him down and oh my God, they killed him," she sobbed, tightening her grip on Renesmee.

"Bella, come with us," Carlisle said, reaching out to her. "Give me Renesmee and we-"

"No! You won't take my child!" she screeched, shying away from him. "We...we need to go. Jacob, let's go. We have to go now. Right now." She turned, Renesmee in her arms, and ran off, her long hair flying behind her.

Jacob looked after her and then at Carlisle with a sad look in his eyes before taking off after her. "Where she goes, I go," the look said. It was a defeated look, one of a man that had lost everything. Carlisle nodded sadly, knowing that Jacob had lost his pack in the battle.

The few weeks that had followed Bella's abandonment were a blur for Carlisle and his family. He remembered informing Charlie and Sue of their children's fates, and then packing up their belongings and leaving.

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked up, startled out of his train of thought. "Yes, Jasper?"

"Are you alright? You felt upset," Jasper said, looking concerned from where he stood in the hallway.

"I'm fine, Jasper," Carlisle said, smiling at his son. "I was just lost in thought." He looked out his office window. "I think Renesmee would've loved London."

"She would have," Jasper agreed quietly. "Has Bella contacted you at all?"

Carlisle shook his head and sighed. "No, she hasn't. I don't think she will."

Jasper nodded. "I wanted to let you know that Harry will be over in about an hour." Carlisle didn't have to look to know that there was a smile on his son's face, like there always was when his new lover was mentioned.

"Do you two have plans for tonight?"

"I thought about taking him out to dinner," Jasper said, leaning against the door frame. "We might just stay in, though."

Carlisle smiled at his son and nodded. "Well, whatever you decide to do, have fun."

Jasper nodded once more and left, heading back downstairs to speak with Rosalie.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to forgive Bella for abandoning their family and taking his granddaughter away from him and Esme. They could have taken her if Bella had wanted time alone to grieve, they could've raised her.

No, he didn't forgive Bella.

But there was one positive spin on her leaving. If she hadn't have left, they would have never gone to London and Jasper would have never met Harry Potter.

* * *

Jasper looked down at the young man curled up against him, his chest rising and falling as he slept peacefully. He smiled and ran a hand through the ridiculously messy black hair of his lover, savouring the feel of his silky curls.

After Alice had died, Jasper felt as if a part of him had died with her. She had been his everything, his very reason for existing. It was only the thought that she would want him to continue to live kept him from finding some way to kill himself.

He had sworn to himself he'd never have another, there would never be another in his bed or his heart. If his Alice wasn't with him, he was content with being alone.

It had hurt to see others, especially his family, be with their spouses, but he told himself that he would be betraying Alice. The little voice of reason in his mind, which coincidentally sounded like her, told him he was being completely unreasonable.

He knew Alice would want him to be happy, but he was content to be miserable.

That was before he'd met Harry.

After the battle with the Volturi and Bella's abandonment, the remaining Cullens had moved from Forks to England, hoping to start anew. Jasper had been wandering around London a few days after they had settled in, without a real destination in mind, when he had run into a short, lithe young man with a mop of black hair.

Literally, ran into him.

Jasper hadn't been paying any attention when Harry had come out of a shop, arms laden with bags. Not seeing the golden-haired man walking straight for him, he'd collided with him heavily, resulting in him falling flat on his arse.

"I'm so sorry," Jasper had said, kneeling down to help pick up the bags and to offer a hand to Harry to lift him up.

"Quite alright," Harry replied, not looking the slightest disgruntled. Jasper could feel surprise and a bit of embarrassment rolling off of him, tinged by the smallest hint of desire.

He brushed off the back of his dark jeans and straightened out the arm of his blazer, before lifting his head. Jasper held back a gasp when his eyes met the most beautiful, blazing green ones he'd ever seen. His face was angular, and his lips were full and pink and Jasper wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"I'm Jasper," Jasper said, his brain refusing to supply him with any other words.

"Harry," Harry answered, smiling. "Do you think you could help me put these in my car? I'm only parked right down there." He turned slightly and gestured at a dark blue Volkswagen.

"Of course," Jasper answered, picking up some of the bags to lighten Harry's load. "I really am sorry about that."

"And like I said, it's alright," Harry said with a smile, digging around in his pockets for his keys. He unlocked the trunk and lifted the lid, setting his bags down inside carefully. "So, Jasper, I take it from the accent that you aren't from around here?"

"My family and I just moved here from America," Jasper said.

"Very nice," Harry said, grinning. "Well, Jasper, I hate to speak and run, but I have my nephew's birthday party to attend to, and my sister may very well rip my arm off if I don't get this food there in time. Maybe I'll see you around." He shut the lid of his trunk, and smiled at Jasper before getting into his car.

Jasper watched him as he drove away, smiling softly. He'd barely had a conversation with Harry, but he felt like he knew him. Much like he had been when he first met Alice.

That had been almost a year ago.

He had run into Harry a second time about a week later after their initial meeting, and offered to take him out to dinner. Harry had agreed and they had been almost inseparable ever since.

Jasper was so thankful that Harry had come into his life. There were times when he wondered what life would be like without him, and Jasper didn't like to think of an existence like that. Harry had filled the hole in his soul that had been there since Alice died.

Harry shifted slightly, his eyes opening slowly. He blinked a few times and looked up at Jasper. He smiled sleepily. "Good…whatever time of day it is," he mumbled.

"Good morning to you too," Jasper said, kissing Harry's forehead, right over his scar. After they had been dating for about three months, Harry had sat down with him and told him everything: Voldemort, Hogwarts, everything. Jasper, being a vampire, had known that wizards existed, but he hadn't known about the war in Britain.

When Harry had finished, Jasper told him his story as well, which Harry had taken in stride. Jasper took him home that night to meet his family, who welcomed Harry with open arms. Esme had been beside herself with joy, barely able to contain her excitement.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, snuggling closer to Jasper.

"About nine," Jasper said, stroking Harry's shoulder. "Do you want to get up?"

"Haven't decided yet." Jasper felt Harry press an open-mouthed kiss to his chest. "Did anyone call?"

"I believe that Draco did, but I didn't answer. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Jasper smiled down at Harry. "He called about three times. You might want to call him back soon."

Harry chuckled. "I'll let him suffer for a little while longer. He just wants to get my measurements for my tuxedo."

Jasper shook his head in mock exaggeration. "He's going to hunt you down, you know."

A few weeks after Jasper had introduced Harry to his family, Harry had taken it upon himself to introduce Jasper to his adopted family and friends. The Weasley clan had definitely been an interesting bunch to meet, as had Draco, Neville, and Luna. Jasper had felt more threatened by the combined forces of the Weasley brothers than he ever had facing newborn armies and the Volturi.

Molly Weasley, who was a saint among women, had taken him aside and threatened him with every form of torture she knew. Despite knowing that even with magic she probably couldn't kill him, he'd simply nodded and cowered before her.

And Draco, who had become friends with Harry after the war was over, had smiled threateningly at him and said, "Whatever she does to you, I'll make it ten times worse."

Needless to say, Jasper was very much in awe of Harry's family.

"I know he will," Harry said, stretching like a cat. "But I really don't care. I want to just lay in bed today." He rested his head on Jasper's chest, right over his heart. "I don't get very many days to spend entirely with you."

"I know," Jasper said, kissing the top of his head. "We'll just stay in bed today, alright?"

"Sounds good," Harry said with a yawn. He had just closed his eyes again when a cell phone went off. "I swear, I'm going to rip Draco's testicles off."

Jasper laughed. "Relax, it's mine." He reached over to the nightstand beside him and picked up the vibrating phone. "It's Carlisle."

Harry nodded. "Answer it," he said, knowing that Carlisle only called Jasper if it was important. He closed his eyes again, listening to Jasper's side of the conversation.

"Carlisle," Jasper said when he answered. "Esme? What? Slow…slow down. Hold on." Jasper gently sat up, carefully maneuvering Harry's head to his lap. Harry looked up at him, confused and worried. Jasper only used that tone if something was wrong. "Harry and I will be over soon."

Jasper hung up the phone and stared at it until Harry gently asked, "Jazz, love, what's wrong?"

"Bella."

* * *

_Well, this was just a little test run for this story. I want to see how people respond to it before I add any more to it. Read, review, send love. Love and kisses and Nutella to you all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Post Tenebras Cadit**

_Chapter Two- Aftermath_

_A/N: Well...I definitely wasn't expecting the reaction to PTC that I received. Thank you all for the kind and rather well thought-out reviews. I must say, I'm actually very inspired to write this story now, along with my two other currently in progress stories. This will probably be a short fic, because I really hadn't expected it to gain the attention it did. Silly me for not seeing that coming. And for __**dblucas**__, a guest reviewer, in response to your probably rhetorical question, I actually wrote the first chapter a few weeks before Breaking Dawn Part 2 came out, and I had no idea that that vision would be in the movie. When I saw the movie for the first time, I was like "Oh. Well. Damn." But no. Last chapter was not inspired by the movie (which wasn't all that bad). I'm taking a day off from school to watch my baby bro. He's sleeping right now, which is awesome. I'm currently doing like three things at once. Writing this, doing research for a paper that's due tomorrow, and watching _Snow White and the Huntsman._ Apparently Kristen Stewart can actually act. If only she could just stop with that ridiculous biting of her bottom lip._

_"Lost In You" by Three Days Grace and "La Javanese" by Madeleine Peyroux (beautiful, beautiful song, by the way) wrote this chapter._

_I am neither J.K. Rowling nor Stephenie Meyer. Too bad for me._

_Warning: This chapter contains mentions of child abuse and neglect. And lots of bad words._

* * *

"Bella."

Jasper's voice was quiet, almost inaudible, but Harry could hear the venom behind the words.

"Bella? As in, Bella, the bitch that ran out on your family?"

Jasper had told Harry about the battle with the Volturi, and how Bella had fled, taking Jasper's niece with her. Harry, who cherished his family more than life itself, had found it rather cruel that she had just upped and left without considering her family's feelings on the matter. From Jasper's descriptions, Bella didn't seem like that great of a person.

The silence in the room was thick until Jasper nodded, looking down at Harry. "Esme said she's at the house with Ren."

"Give me five minutes," Harry said, already sliding out of bed and gathering clothes to wear. He knew that this would be important for Jasper, and he didn't want to delay this. He slipped a shirt over his head and looked over at Jasper, who was getting dressed as well. He could almost hear the gears turning in the vampire's mind.

"Jasper?" he asked softly, smiling when his lover looked at him."Take a deep breath. It'll be ok." Jasper smiled back at him, though it was a little strained. It was better than nothing, Harry told himself. "I'll be right back."

Harry ducked into the bathroom, turning on the tap so he could brush his teeth and pretend to tame that mop he called hair.

Jasper sat down heavily on the foot of the bed, his mind spinning in a million directions at once. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

It had been almost two years since he'd seen Bella and Renesmee. He had never exactly liked his sister-in-law, but she was still family and he loved his niece with all of his heart. She was such a special little girl, and he knew that he would do anything in his power to bring her back into his life. She was his only piece of Edward left in this world.

Jasper's mouth suddenly felt dry. What if Bella decided to just leave again, taking Renesmee with her? He didn't know if he – if any of them, really – could handle her leaving again. It would destroy Esme, and he knew that Rosalie had a certain fondness for Bella that she would never admit to.

"Jazz?"

Jasper looked over at Harry, who was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom with one hand, the other hand trying to hook his shoe onto his foot. He bit his lip to keep from laughing at the sight Harry made.

"This…damn…bloody… Are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"If you are," was the answer.

Harry, who managed to get his shoe on, looked at Jasper with a thoughtful stare. "Something's bothering you," he stated simply, straightening up.

Jasper sighed, knowing that Harry would be able to see right through his usual "I'm fine" bit. The wizard was too damn insightful for his own good. "I'm worried," he admitted softly.

Harry came over to the bed and crawled across it so he was sitting behind Jasper, wrapping his arms around Jasper's shoulders. He clasped his hands right over Jasper's heart and rested his chin on Jasper's shoulder, kissing his neck softly. "What are you worried about?"

"I… I don't want her to leave again, Harry," Jasper whispered. "I don't know if we can take it if she just leaves… Especially if she takes Renesmee with her. I don't think I could handle it. I don't like my sister-in-law, nor do I particularly want to see her. She left when we needed her the most. She didn't even wait for the funerals. She…she just left. What's going to stop her this time?"

Harry hardly ever heard Jasper speak like this, and it tugged on his heartstrings. "Jasper," he began, pressing another kiss to his cheek. "Your sister-in-law is an evil bint who deserves to be hexed. The worst sin you could commit in my eyes is running out on your family. She doesn't deserve the love that your family gives her. But Esme needs you right now, and so do Rose and Emmett and Carlisle."

Jasper was silent for a few moments, until he muttered, "When did you get some damn insightful?"

Harry laughed, feeling the tension leave his lover. "I learned it from the best. Now come on, love. You've a niece to see."

Harry decided to let Jasper drive to the Cullen's home from Grimmauld Place, content to sit in silence with only the radio on as background noise.

Jasper and Harry's hands rested on the console in the front seat, their fingers twined together tightly. Harry brushed Jasper's knuckles every so often with his thumb, as if letting the vampire know that he was still there. He stared out the window, watching the streets of London go by.

* * *

When Jasper pulled into Esme and Carlisle' driveway behind Rose's Porsche and an unfamiliar blue car, he turned the car off and stared out the windshield, a slight look of hesitation of his face.

"Jasper, everything will be fine," Harry said firmly.

Jasper nodded and sighed, bringing his and Harry's entwined hands up to his lips and pressing them to the back of Harry's hand lightly. He let go and unbuckled his seat belt, getting out of the car at the same time as Harry. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder tightly, tucking his lover close to his side.

Esme was waiting for the two of them at the front door, a look of forced enthusiasm on her face. It saddened Harry to see how much Bella's return was hurting them all.

"Harry, how lovely to see you," Esme said, ushering them into the foyer. She motioned for them to take their jackets off so she could hang them up. Harry sighed and reached out to take her hands in his own. Her caramel eyes looked at him in surprise.

"Esme," he whispered softly. "How are you?" When she started to say that she was fine, he fixed her with his famous Harry Potter glare. Her protests died in her throat immediately. "Really, how are you?"

Esme smiled sadly and shook her head, her beautiful eyes dimming. "It's hard," she whispered. "I don't know if I can forgive her."

Harry pulled her into an embrace. "It'll be alright," he whispered into her ear. "Jasper and I will keep her in line."

Esme smiled, pulling away from him. It always made Harry happy to see that woman smile.

"Between you two and Rosalie, Bella doesn't stand a chance," she whispered conspiratorially. "Come, everyone's in the living room." She smiled at the two of them and turned on her heel, heading into the living room.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, taking Jasper's hand once more.

"Not really," Jasper admitted. "But I have you, right?"

"Right," Harry said, taking a breath before leading Jasper into the room that Esme had just entered.

Esme and Carlisle were seated side by side on the loveseat on the left side of the room, their hands clasped tightly together. Carlisle's mouth was pressed into a hard, angry line and Esme looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

Emmett stood in the corner with his arms cross, an unreadable look on his face. Rose, in all her glory, was perched on the arm of the loveseat, her expression carefully schooled into a look of furious indifference.

A brunette woman seated on the couch opposite Carlisle and Esme caught his eye, her smart business suit and icy demeanour standing out in the room. She turned her cold gaze to Jasper and Harry when they entered the room, a bit of a sneer marring her face.

_So this is Bella._

The first thing Harry noticed about Bella was that she was rather plain-looking for a vampire, the contours of her face and body not striking in any case. There was nothing about her that screamed importance.

The silent stare-down between Harry and Bella was broken by a sweet, musical voice crying, "Uncle Jasper!"

A blur of copper-coloured hair flung itself at Jasper, pulling his hand out of Harry's. He stumbled backwards, his arms suddenly full of a very excited Renesmee. His eyes widened for a moment before his arms went around his niece, hugging her tightly to him. He buried his face in her hair, drinking in her sweet, lilac and vanilla scent, as if he were a drowning man and she was air.

"I missed you, Uncle Jasper," she whispered.

"I missed you too, Ren," Jasper whispered back. "So very, very much."

Harry smiled at the exchange, knowing what holding his niece meant to his lover. He knew that Renesmee was one of the most important people in his life, and he was glad that they were reunited.

"Renesmee."

Bella's voice, cold and dispassionate, broke the tender moment between Jasper and Renesmee. Jasper gently set Renesmee down, running his fingers through her hair before nudging her back towards her mother.

The brilliant smile slid off of Renesmee's face, quickly melting into a mask for complete indifference. Harry's eyes widened slightly.

He had seen that mask before. He had seen it on Draco when his father entered the room or spoke to him during their years at Hogwarts, before Lucius had been killed.

Renesmee sat down next to her mother, not quite close enough to touch, her posture ramrod straight. Bella eyed her with some akin to disinterest and then looked at Jasper.

"Bella," Jasper said, taking Harry's hand once again.

"Jasper," Bella acknowledged, narrowing her eyes at their entwined fingers. "And you are?"

The question, which was directed at Harry, caused Harry to raise an eyebrow. Her tone was dismissive, and Harry didn't take kindly to it.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, tugging on Jasper's hand and leading him to the other loveseat. "And you must be Isabella."

A slight sneer crossed Bella's face. "Just Bella, if you'd please," she said.

"Bella," Carlisle cut in, his tone hard. "You said you had something to discuss with us."

Bella looked at Renesmee and then at her father-in-law. The room was deadly quiet until Bella said, "I decided that Renesmee should spend more time with the family. We've been apart for so long that I felt it was detrimental to Renesmee's childhood."

Harry unconsciously snorted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Bella asked, her voice like ice.

"Yeah, the load of bollocks that just left your mouth," Harry said, pulling his hand out of Jasper's and leaning forward. "I've heard some good ones, but that one takes the cake."

"Excuse me?"

"Pretending you actually care about Renesmee's childhood development," Harry said. "You're just trying to dump her on your family and then skip town."

"How dare you?! I would never do such a thing!" Bella shouted, jumping to her feet. "Renesmee is my daughter! Everything I do is in her best interest!"

"So ripping her away your family right after her aunt and father died is in her best interest?!" Harry shot back, standing as well. He could feel his magic starting to build up, whipping around in a manic pattern. "Ever since I walked into this room, you've acted like she was an unwanted guest! She's your daughter for Merlin's sake!"

"Harry-"

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, stay out of this or I will hex you into next week," Harry snarled, staring at Bella. "You walked out on your family when they fucking needed you and you took away their only connection to Edward. I didn't have the chance to know him, but I know for damn sure that he wouldn't stand for that!"

Harry's magic was now swirling around the room, making everyone flinch at its raw power except Renesmee, who was staring at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Harry," Carlisle said, standing slowly, his eyes darting between Bella and Harry, his wand slipping from its holster into his hand. "Why don't you take Renesmee out for some lunch? That way we can avoid any…incidents. Please."

Harry nodded stiffly, placing his wand back, his eyes never leaving Bella. Her face was snarled up in rage, her breathing heavy. She looked as if she were about to lunge at him at any moment.

"Come on, Renesmee," Harry said, holding his hand out to the young girl. She stood up shyly, glancing at her mother once, before taking Harry's hand and grasping it tightly.

He felt a rather strong nudge against his Occlumency shields, but the shields were too resilient to let them through. Renesmee frowned and Harry felt another nudge. "Harry, why can't you-"

"Renesmee," Bella said sharply. Renesmee dropped Harry's hand and looked down at the ground, tugging at Harry's heartstrings.

He glared hatefully at Bella as he put his hand on Renesmee's shoulder and ushered her out of the room, muttering about hateful hags and hexes.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to see me yell at your mum like that," Harry said as he and Renesmee walked side by side in the park, his arm around her shoulder. "It wasn't right of me, and it wasn't fair to you."

"It's ok," Renesmee said softly. "I know you weren't trying to be mean."

"That still doesn't make it alright," Harry said with a sigh. "Your mum just made me really angry."

"I think she made everyone angry." Renesmee looked at a mother and daughter playing tag by their picnic basket with a sad smile. "I don't blame you, Harry. You were just saying what you thought."

They were silent for a while, meandering slowly around the park, until Harry heard Renesmee's stomach rumble.

"So, Renesmee, are you hungry?" Harry asked with a smile.

"A little," the young girl admitted shyly, blushing prettily. She was such a beautiful young girl, Harry decided. She'd be beating blokes off right and left when she was older.

"Alright, then, we'll grab some lunch. How about fish and chips? Have you ever had any?"

Renesmee shook her head, smiling. "Mom says that it isn't good for me."

"You're in London, love. I'm sure that one meal of greasy, unhealthy food isn't going to hurt you. You're still just a kid, for Merlin's sake." Harry stopped when he saw tears in Renesmee's eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Renesmee shook her head again, her curls bouncing. "Nothing," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

Harry stopped and kneeled down so that his face was level with Renesmee's. "Renesmee, please. Tell me what's wrong," he said.

Renesmee pressed her lips together in a hard line before blurting out, "Mom doesn't care about me."

Harry froze, his mouth parted slightly. He looked deep into the little girl's beautiful eyes, seeing nothing but the truth.

Still, he tried to reassure her. "I'm sure that she does-"

"No, she doesn't," Renesmee interrupted, biting her lip to keep from crying. "When we left Forks, she was really over-protective. I always had to be with her, even when Jacob was with us. And then…then he had his accident and we went to Italy, and she just stopped caring."

"Renesmee-"

"Sometimes, she just leaves the apartment and doesn't come back for days," Renesmee continued. "When I wake up, she'll be gone. And she doesn't…"

"What, Renesmee? Tell me," Harry prompted gently, his rage coursing through his veins.

"I can show you," Renesmee said softly. "But there are blocks on your mind and I can't get through."

"Blocks? Oh, you mean my shields?" Harry asked, confused as to what she meant. "I can pull them back." He slowly peeled away some of the shields as he spoke. Renesmee lifted her hand and placed it on his face, a flood of images instantly hitting Harry's mind.

"_Don't slouch, Renesmee," Bella commanded as she fixed her earrings in the mirror by the front door. She was in little black dress, with her hair and makeup done up, looking rather annoyed. "I won't have your posture be ruined."_

"_Sorry, Mom," Renesmee said, sitting up a bit straighter. "Will you be gone long?"_

"_Only an hour or so," Bella said, wiping away at a stray spot of lipstick. She grabbed her coat and left, leaving Renesmee all alone._

_"Renesmee! What did I tell you about using that…that gift of yours?!" Bella screeched as Renesmee withdrew her hand from Bella's arm. "I will not have it! You are not allowed to us it!"_

"_I'm sorry-"_

_Renesmee was silence by a hand coming in contact with her face. It wasn't hard enough to break her jaw, but she knew there would be another bruise._

"_That will remind you of what happens when you don't listen to me," Bella said frostily, standing and leaving the room._

_Renesmee looked at the bruises on her shoulders and arms, wiping away her tears before her mother came into the room. She shrugged on a sweater, knowing her mother would be taking her out soon. She didn't like other people to see the bruises. _

_Renesmee looked at the remnants of her bedroom lamp, tears rolling down her face. The accidents were starting again. She didn't know how they happened, but when she was angry or upset, strange things happened._

_Bella was furious._

"_I thought I told you not to use your gift!" _Slap_. "You are not allowed to use it!" _Smack.

"_I didn't!" Renesmee sobbed. "I don't know what happened!"_

"_So that just happened by _accident?!_"_

"_It was like magic, Mom! It just did!"_

Renesmee pulled her hand away from Harry's face, tears pooling out of her eyes. "Sometimes, she doesn't mean to hurt me. But other times…. She grabs hard enough to leave bruises because she can," she whispered softly.

Harry was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath to make sure he didn't take his anger out on the girl in front of him. "Renesmee, I want you to listen to me very, _very_ carefully. I'm going to Apparate us back to the house. You must hold on tight and not let go of me. Do you understand?"

Renesmee nodded, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist tightly. Harry closed his eyes, fighting back tears when he thought of the awful things this girl had gone through. He pressed a hand to Renesmee's curls and got out his wand, the elder wood feeling like a thousand pounds in his hand.

He spun them around once and Apparated with a muted _pop_.

* * *

They landed on the front steps of the Cullens' home, and Harry reached a hand out to steady Renesmee. He had gotten much better at Apparition under the tutelage of Severus, but Renesmee was still a little shaky.

"I think you should wait out in the hall when we get inside, alright?" Harry said, trying to control his shaking. For the second time that day, he could feel his magic building up, and he knew now that Renesmee could feel it too.

"Alright, Harry," she said softly, standing back when Harry wrenched open the door and stormed into the house, his wand held at the ready for when he entered the living room.

"Give me three good reasons that I shouldn't hex you were you are right now, you scum-sucking bitch!" he roared when he caught sight of Bella, who was standing next to the fireplace.

The Cullens froze, obviously confused by his very sudden and very angry appearance.

"Harry," Carlisle started, "what do you mean-"

"How dare you lay a single finger on that little girl?!" Harry yelled, completely ignoring everyone else's presence. "How _dare_ you call yourself a mother?!"

"Excuse me?!" Bella shrieked.

"_You've been fucking abusing your own daughter, you heartless bitch!_"

The room became deathly silent, all eyes on the two of them. Rose looked as if she were about to rip Bella's head from her shoulders, and Emmett cracked his knuckles threateningly. Esme looked as if she'd never seen Bella before in her life, and Carlisle looked absolutely murderous.

Jasper stood off to the side, his hands gripping the couch in front of him hard enough to stress the frame.

"I'm not sure where you've gotten this idea that I've been abusing my daughter, Mr. Potter," Bella said, "but I assure you that it's wrong."

"Renesmee showed me herself, using her gift!"

"That is not a gift!" Bella growled. "It's an oddity that shows she's a freak of nature!"

Harry's eyes widened as the word _freak_ left Bella's mouth, and his breathing stopped. "What did you just call her?"

"I said she's a freak!"

Harry felt his arm slowly raise, his wand pointed directly for Bella's face. "I should kill you right now," he whispered. "I should kill you for everything you've ever done to that child. Forbidding her from using her gift, blaming her for every bad thing that's ever happened to you, neglecting her, the list goes on and on! You don't deserve her! You're not a mother!"

"Since when do you know what it means to be a mother?!"

"_Since my mother gave her life for me!_"

"Get out, Bella," Jasper whispered suddenly, drawing their attention. Renesmee stood next to him, crying silently. "Get out."

"What?" Bella asked, incredulous.

"I showed him, Mom," Renesmee said sadly. "I showed him everything I showed Harry."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Bella snapped. "How dare you speak against me? I am your mother."

"You haven't acted like one," Renesmee snapped back. "You leave me all alone for weeks on end, you never tell me that you love me or where you're going and you don't ever say you're sorry when you hurt me."

"Renesmee-"

"Isabella Cullen, you are to leave this house and never contact any of us ever again," Esme said in a strong as she stood up, the look on her face rather unsettling. "I will not allow my granddaughter to continue to be abused and neglected. _Get. Out_."

Bella looked around the room, trying to find someone to speak up for her. When she found no one, she nodded and briskly walked out, slamming the front door behind her.

There was silence as they listened to her start her car and drive off.

"Thank you, Harry," Renesmee said, coming over to him and hugging him tightly.

Harry lifted her and hugged the little girl to his chest, silently crying into her hair.

* * *

_So who thinks Bella's a huge bitch? I know I do. I apologise if anyone of OOC. I did not enjoy writing this chapter, because I hate the thought of any child being abused or neglected. But for the sake of the story, it had to happen. There will be two more chapters, and possibly an epilogue, and that will be the end of PTC. Bella may make one more appearance, but not to worry. It won't be for long. Until next time. Read, review, send love. Love and kisses and Nutella to all of you!_


	3. Chapter 3 What Came Next

**Post Tenebras Cadit**

_**Chapter Three- What Came Next  
**_

_A/N: What's up, my followers?! Er, readers. A lot has happened since I last updated! We survived the apocalypse, bitches! Suck it, Mayans. (Not disrespect intended to my readers who may be of Mayan and/or Latin American descent. Or Meso-American for that matter.) Anyway, this will be the last chapter of _Post Tenebras Cadit. _Sad, I know. But, depending on how many people ask for one, I may put up an epilogue. Up this chapter: What happened to Jacob and Jasper and Harry's plans for Renesmee. Wow. That sounds evil. Oh, and the Weasley-Malfoy-Lupin-Longbottom-Lovegood group show up. And everyone's favourite bitchy Potions professor too. It isn't Harry Potter without him. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I heard "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace for the first time today. You all should listen to it. I highly recommend it. And by highly recommend, I mean do it NOW. Before I forget, I wanted to let you all know that the timeline for the story is canon to BOTH HP and Twilight. Harry Potter was finished in 1998 and Twilight (I believe) would've spanned 2005-2006ish. This story is about 2008, put the Golden Trio and their year mates at about 27-28, depending on birthdays. Everyone else would be their respective ages. 'Kay. I'm done now._

_I am not J.K. Rowling (how I wish I was) or Stephenie Meyer (not that I really want to be), therefore the characters do not belong to me. I just play with them like the puppets they are._

"_Diamonds" by Rihanna, "Blackbird" by the Beatles, and "Lost in You" by Three Days Grace wrote this chapter. _

* * *

Renesmee gripped Harry and Jasper's hands tightly, biting her lip uncertainly as they stepped into the elevator of the hospital, too upset to even show them what she was feeling.

"Ren?" Jasper asked, looking down at his niece in concern. He could see tears beginning to form in her eyes, much to his alarm. He slipped his hand out of hers and kneeled in front of her, cupping her chin in one of his hands. "What's wrong?"

Renesmee took a few deep breaths before raising a trembling hand to Jasper's cheek.

_Jacob. He didn't want to see her. She just _left_ him there. She was just like Bella. Always running out. Her Jacob didn't want to see her. He didn't want to be around her, even though she was his Imprint. She just let Bella leave him there. Jacob turning away from her. Not saying anything. _

Jasper blinked a few times, focusing on his niece's big brown eyes. "Are you afraid that he'll think you abandoned him?"

Renesmee nodded shyly, hiding her face behind her curls. "He won't want to see me. I let Mom just leave him here in the hospital," she said quietly, her voice breaking slightly.

"Renesmee," Harry said, kneeling down next to Jasper. "You didn't leave Jacob. Did Bella tell you she was just going to leave him here?"

Renesmee shook her head. "No, I thought she was going to take him with us when he got better." She bit her lip, peeking through her hair at Harry. "I wanted him to come with us."

"Then you didn't leave him," Harry told her, smiling at her. "You didn't know that your mother was going to do that."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from trashing Bella in front of Renesmee, as he did whenever the she-mongrel came up in conversation. Her terrible personality and lackluster mothering skills aside, she was still Renesmee's mother and that needed to be respected.

Renesmee nodded, smiling a small smile and lifting her head. "I can't believe I get to see him!" she said excitedly.

Harry and Jasper smiled at her before standing, twining their fingers together. Jasper winked at Harry as the door opened and Renesmee shot out of the lift, making a beeline for Room 394. They heard her squeal "Jacob!" when she nudged the door open, making Harry laugh quietly.

"Jacob!" Renesmee squealed again, wrapping her arms tightly around Jacob's neck, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

Jacob, despite having been bed-ridden from a terrible spinal column injury that refused to heal even with his super healing powers, was still as muscular as Jasper remembered, and his black hair had grown out to his shoulders. His eyes were closed as he hugged Renesmee to his chest, his face pressed into her hair.

"Hey Nessie," he whispered.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't call my niece that, Jacob," Jasper teased from where he and Harry stood in the doorway.

Jacob's eyes flew open and immediately went to Jasper, his posture tensing slightly, but not enough to hurt Renesmee. "Hello, Jasper," he said coldly. "Who's this?" He nodded in Harry's direction.

"Harry Potter," Harry said cheerfully, ignoring Jacob's defensive behaviour. "The reason you're finally getting out of this hospital."

Jacob's mouth fell open. "You mean-? I'm getting out of here?" he asked breathlessly.

Harry nodded, grinning cheekily. "You see, a friend of mine happens to be a very influential doctor here, and I managed to get him to sign off on your release. You'll still need a few months of physical therapy, in human and wolf form, so I already lined you up with a place to stay."

Jacob stared at Harry for a few moments in silence, dumbfounded. It was only Renesmee running her fingers through his hair and giggling, "You need a haircut, Jake" that brought him back to the present.

"Wait. How do you know-?"

"That you're a Quileute shapeshifter? The Cullens told me," Harry said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm a wizard, so it wasn't all that hard to believe."

"You're….what?"

"I'm a wizard," Harry repeated, slipping out his wand and pointing it at the lamp chair that sat beside Jacob's bed. He cast a silent _Reducio_ and fought back his laughter at Jacob's expression. "Takes some getting used to, I know."

"Potter!"

Harry and Jasper turned slightly to see Draco Malfoy, complete with the Muggle doctor lab coat, standing behind them, his arms crossed. "I don't care if you're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived or Hermione's brother, if I catch you using magic in my hospital again, I _will_ personally murder you myself."

"Always nice to see you too, Draco," Harry said sarcastically.

"Hello, Draco," Jasper said politely, smiling at Harry's friend.

"Jasper," Draco said, nodding. "If you'll excuse me, I need to attend to Mr. Black. Some people actually have jobs, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes but moved himself and Jasper out of Draco's way, sitting down in one of the visitor's chairs in the back of the room.

"Hello, Renesmee," Draco said, his voice warm when he spoke to the young girl. "Rose and Scorpious were asking about you."

Rose and Scorpious, Hermione and Draco's 7-year-old twins, had become fast friends with Renesmee when Harry introduced her to the Granger-Malfoy household months ago. They looked up to Renesmee, who, for all intents and purposes as well as easy explanations, was about 10.

"Hi, Uncle Draco," she chirped. "Will you tell them I said hello?"

"I will," he said with a smile reserved only for his wife and his children. "Now, could you do me a favour and go sit with your uncle so I can check Jacob's vitals? It will only take a moment."

Renesmee nodded and slid off of Jacob's lap, smiling brightly at Draco as she climbed into Harry's.

"Well, Jacob, there's really nothing more we can do for you," Draco said, eyeing Jacob curiously. "It seems that the only reason you've stayed here as long as you have was because of a mix-up of paperwork, all of which were signed by one Isabella Cullen."

Jacob growled deep in his throat, and Harry saw that his eyes turned a golden colour for a split second before he blinked and they returned to normal.

"So I'm free to go, Doc?" Jacob asked.

"You're free to go," Draco said. "You'll have to come back once a month for physical therapy to make sure that everything healed up nicely, and that your shifting doesn't cause a strain on your recovery. We have a physical therapist whose cousin was a shifter as well, so your case will be handled by her with the utmost discretion."

Jacob grinned and looked at Renesmee. "Hear that, Nessie? I get to leave!"

Renesmee nodded happily, her own smile radiant.

"All of your paperwork has been dealt with," Draco continued as he turned to leave the room. "All you need to do is gather your things and go. And you, Potter, try not to cause any trouble before you leave. I'd really hate to have to explain to Hermione why I hexed you."

"Love you too, Drake!" Harry called as Draco disappeared.

"Fuck off, Potter!"

"Language!"

Draco stuck his head back into the room and glared at Harry. "Potter, eat shit and die." He shot Harry the bird before disappearing once more.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two wanted to kill each other," Jasper said with an eye roll.

"We did, once upon a time," Harry replied cheekily, standing up, setting Renesmee down in the process. She ran over to Jacob, who was getting out of his hospital bed. She took his hand eagerly and Harry almost gushed at the fondness in Jacob's eyes. Almost.

"So, Jacob, how do you think you'll do living with a real werewolf?"

* * *

Despite the fact that Harry and Jasper had warned Remus in advance about Jacob being a shifter, their first meeting was a little awkward. Both men bristled and snarled at one another, which only stopped when Tonks smacked Remus upside the head and then warned Jacob to behave himself.

"You two may be Alphas," she said, her hands on her hips, "but I run this household. Is that understood?" She was brandishing her wand at the time, so both men nodded in agreement and then set down the ground rules.

Teddy, who was eleven and about to start his first year at Hogwarts, smiled brightly at Jacob, changing his appearance to look exactly like the Quileute. Jacob had stared at him, wide-eyed, until they'd explained that Teddy was a Metamorphmagus like Tonks, who then demonstrated her ability as well.

"You guys are seriously really cool," Jacob said eagerly, watching as Teddy changed his hair colour three more times before taking Renesmee's hand and leading her out of the room.

"If I didn't know any better," Tonks said smugly as she returned to the living room with food, "I'd say they have a crush on one another."

Jacob rolled his eyes, taking the sandwich that Tonks handed him. "She's too young to deal with boys. Give her about twenty years. Then she'll be ready."

"She will or you will?" Tonks asked, sitting on the arm of Remus' chair. The werewolf wrapped an arm around her waist and winked at her.

"I'm her Imprint. I don't think she'll ever be ready for boys. Or girls, if that ends up being the case." Jacob had explained to them what exactly an Imprint entailed, and then quickly reassured them that in Renesmee's case, there was no romantic inclination whatsoever. "I mean, she'll be gorgeous when she grows up," he said, glancing quickly in Jasper's direction. Jasper only smirked and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "But her and I? No."

"So, Jacob," Tonks said, "did Harry tell you the big news?" She glanced at Harry, who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"What news?" Jacob asked, looking slightly confused.

"Harry and I adopted Renesmee a few months ago," Jasper said, speaking for the first time. "Bella's no longer in the picture and we haven't heard from her since the court hearing."

Jacob stared at them, blinking slowly several times before asking, "So…she doesn't have to live with that bitch anymore?"

Harry laughed. "Bella decided to show up in a London about six months ago and brought Renesmee with her. Renesmee told me about how Bella had been treating her and about how she'd just left you to rot in the hospital, and I had the adoption paperwork ready the next day."

"Damn," Jacob said. "You wizards work fast, don't you?"

"We do when our solicitor is Hermione Granger-Malfoy," Harry said. "We only had to have one court hearing, because Hermione quite literally tore Bella apart on the stand. The Wizengamot – it's the wizarding court – had her out of Bella's care and into ours before lunch that day."

"Holy shit."

"Mum! He said a curse word!" came the crowing of Teddy, who had made his reappearance in the living room with Renesmee in tow.

"Yes, Teddy, he did," Tonks said. "But Jacob's our guest, and he doesn't have any wizarding money on him. So, hush you and skedaddle."

Remus laughed at the expression on Teddy's face. "It's ok, cub. Once he's been living here for a while, we'll make sure he follows that rule, alright?"

Teddy's face brightened and he nodded, taking Renesmee's hand again and pulling her out towards the backyard.

"Aren't they supposed to think girls are gross at this age?" Jacob asked, his face in his hands.

"I know I did," Harry said. "They still are."

Jasper smirked and kissed his temple. "Well, that's very good for me, isn't it?"

* * *

Eight Months Later 

"Potter, I swear to all that is holy if you don't stop pacing, I'm going to Body-Bind you," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, you'd think you were going to be executed."

"Draco," Hermione admonished, swatting his arm lightly. She stood up, with some difficulty due to her being pregnant once again, and touched Harry's shoulder, making him freeze. She turned him slightly so he was facing her, and she smiled. "Harry, relax. You're not doing yourself any favours winding yourself up like this."

"'Mione, what if he bails?" Harry whispered. "What if he decides that he doesn't want me?"

"Harry James Potter," Hermione said firmly, reaching forward and straightening Harry's tie. "Jasper Cullen is so in love with you that it sometimes hurts to look at the two of you together. I know for a fact that Jasper will never, ever leave you, because you and Renesmee have become his life."

"Honestly, Potter, he's put up with you for the past two and a half years," Draco said in his oddly comforting, if slightly abrasive, way. "Please, stop your whining before I strangle you with that tie."

Harry nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I can do this."

"I should bloody hope so! You took down Voldemort," Draco snorted. "Getting married is like…what's the Muggle saying, 'Mione? Something about a slice of pie or something?"

"Piece of cake," Hermione corrected, pressing a hand to her stomach. "It'll be just fine, Harry. I promise. Draco and I are going to take our seats now. Scorp and Rose are probably driving Molly crazy."

"Go take care of your bratlings," Harry said, hugging Hermione gently.

"My children are not brats," Hermione said with a smile. "They're demons. They take after their father."

She shot Harry a wink and pulled a spluttering Draco out of the room, leaving Harry by himself. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair a few times, knowing that it would be pointless to comb it. He was trembling slightly, his thumb tracing the ridges of the ring that Jasper had proposed to him with six months ago.

Wizarding weddings didn't traditionally use rings, but Jasper had wanted to give Harry one, which Harry had accepted without a hesitation.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Rosalie, looking quite stunning in the dark purple dress she had picked out, standing in the doorway, looking a bit awkward.

"Oh, Rose, come in," Harry said, scooting over on the couch to make room for his sister-in-law-to-be.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, noticing his trembling hands.

"I feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest," he admitted.

"I can hear it," Rose said. "Breathe. Slowly." She put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to calm himself down. "I wanted to talk to you, actually, about Jasper."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm all ears," he said, a small pit building in his stomach.

"Alice was my sister," Rosalie started, looking down at her lap. "And she and Jasper loved each other very much. They were absolutely perfect together."

"Rose, this isn't really helping."

"Let me finish," she said, rolling her eyes. "As I was saying, they were perfect. But I never saw Jasper look at Alice the way he looks at you. To him, the sun rises and sets with you. You're his entire life in a way that Alice never was. He would give everything up to make sure you're happy."

Harry stared at her, his green eyes wide. "Rose-"

"You make him so, so happy," Rose said, smiling. "I just want to make sure that you aren't going to hurt him. I trust you, Harry, but I don't want to see Jasper in anymore pain."

"Rose, I love him," Harry said seriously, looking her in the eye. "I would never do anything to hurt him. And if I did I would do everything in my power to make it right again, because I don't think I could live without him."

Rose nodded. "That's all I wanted to hear." She looked up when piano music started to play. "Well, that's our cue," she said, standing and taking Harry's hand. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"It wouldn't feel right if you didn't," Harry said, looping his arm with hers. "I could hardly ask Draco to do it."

Rosalie snorted, shaking her head at the mental image of their friend walking Harry down the aisle. "Oh yes. _That_ would've gone over so well. You two would probably start a fight in the middle of the ceremony."

* * *

Harry didn't remember much from the actual ceremony. All he could remember were his knees shaking as Rose gave him away and then saying, "I do."

Everything else had been a blur as well. He knew that he danced with Jasper and Hermione and even convinced Draco to give him a spin around the dance floor. Fred and George had set off some fireworks outside the reception hall, Ginny and Michael Corner snogged in the corner the entire time, and even Severus seemed to have a pleasant experience.

Molly had cried her eyes out during and after the ceremony and Arthur had quite literally threatened Jasper with more bodily harm than he had when they first met him. Remus and Jacob laughed loudly when Jasper had only nodded and promised that he would never hurt Harry.

Ron and Lavender had made a brief appearance. They hadn't stayed long due to a previous engagement, but Harry had been glad to see them none the less. He and Ron had had a falling out sometime after the war over something that he couldn't even remember, but they had recently begun talking again. Lavender, though she and Harry had never really gotten along, gave them a set of crystal champagne glasses as a wedding gift. Harry had thanked her and surprised everyone by giving her a hug.

Bill and Fleur, with Charlie in tow, had come with their three children – Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Victoire, Teddy, and Renesmee got along fabulously, and Hermione said that that was the beginning of the next Golden Trio.

The Cullens meshed perfectly with Harry's rather large and unusual family. Esme and Rose listened to Luna talk about the Nargles and Wrackspurts patiently, while Neville and Draco spoke to Carlisle about medical practices.

All in all, it had been a fun and wonderful experience.

However, the wedding night had been even more spectacular.

Harry opened his eyes and peered blearily at the ceiling, well aware of the soreness in his body.

"Good morning," Jasper whispered softly, kissing his husband's forehead.

"What you did to me last night," Harry said, smiling and sitting up very slowly, "is illegal. Or it should be."

Jasper smiled and pulled Harry in for a toe-curling kiss. "Well, Mr. Potter-_Cullen_," he purred, adding extra emphasis on the Cullen part. "How about another go?"

Life for Harry Potter-Cullen, with his large, crazy family, his beautiful adopted niece-in-law, and his incredibly breath-taking husband, life was good.

* * *

_So, that was the end of PTC. If requested, I'll do an epilogue chapter from Nessie's perspective. You have until January 11 to decide if you want one or not. If I get at least 10 reviews and/or PMs saying "Yes, please, Sael-sama, give us an epilogue!" then you'll get one. ^-^ If not, then thank you all so much for reading and aiding me through the end of my first finished story. Read, review, send me lots of love. Love and kisses and Nutella to you all!_


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

**Post Tenebras Cadit**

_**Epilogue- Five Years Later**_

_A/N: Wow. So, after I posted the last chapter, my inbox pretty much exploded. I guess you guys reaaaally wanted this epilogue. Is my writing that irresistible? Hm. Food for thought. Aaaaanyway, most of you said in your reviews that you'd like to know what happened to Bella when Harry and Jasper became her guardians. Well, as a treat for breaking the 100 review mark, I'll incorporate it into this chapter somehow. After this, I'm finish with PTC. Unless I possibly do a sequel, but that's unlikely. I do like that fact I got you all to call me "Sael-sama". It makes me happy. And you know what else that makes me happy? Lesbians. Oh, just for kicks: Renesmee and Teddy are 16, having just finished their sixth year. _

_You know the drill. I ain't Rowling or Meyer. I'll just have to deal with it._

"_Marry You" by Bruno Mars, "One Foot" by fun., and "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons helped craft this chapter._

* * *

Five Years Later

Renesmee wrung her hands nervously as she paced the length between her bed and the door, much to the amusement of Teddy, who was reclined against her pillows, his hands clasped behind his head. He was smirking, the bastard, and that was infuriating her.

"I don't know why you're smiling," Renesmee snapped, glaring at him. "This isn't something to be smiling about, Theodore."

Teddy sat up, crossing his legs at the ankles. "I'm smiling because you're absolutely adorable when you're all flustered," he said cheekily, earning him another glare. "Ren, love, just sit down next to me, alright? Come here." He held his arms open to her, the look on his face almost impossible to stay angry at.

Renesmee sighed and clambered onto her bed, settling herself between Teddy's legs. She laid her head against his chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of his arms around her. "They're going to be absolutely furious," Renesmee said, burrowing her face in Teddy's shirt. "They're going to murder you and feed you to Jacob."

"They won't feed me to Jacob," Teddy said with a laugh. "I'm too scrawny." He flexed his arms and, against her will, Renesmee smiled. "There we go, Renny's smiling."

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Renesmee muttered, sighing. As much as she hated that nickname, she had to admit it was better than Nessie.

Teddy didn't answer and began to rub soothing circles on her back, rocking her back and forth gently. "Believe me, Ren," he said quietly. "I thought this through. I know exactly what I'm going to say to them and, if that doesn't work, I will get down on my knees and grovel before them if that's what it takes."

Renesmee sighed. "You're so hopeless," she said. "You know that they don't like it when people grovel, Harry especially." She gripped the front of his shirt in her hand tightly. "Oh Merlin, he's going to have an absolute field day."

"I'm Harry's godson, remember?" Teddy reminded her. "He loves me, and Jasper loves me. And so does Jacob, though he won't ever admit it. And your Grandpa Charlie likes me too. He even told me so after he first met me."

"Teddy," Renesmee said, looking up at him with wide eyes. Right now, he had shaggy brown hair that just barely covered his eyebrows, and beautiful amber eyes, just like his father Remus did. He looked exactly like himself, no one else. "Teddy, they're going to be so angry."

"Why, Ren? Cuz I asked you to marry me before I asked for their blessing?" Teddy asked. "It's not like you're pregnant." He paused for a moment, his eyes growing wide. He looked down at her in panic. "You're not pregnant, right?"

Renesmee giggled. "No, Teddy, I'm not," she said, rolling her eyes at the look of obvious relief on his face.

"If that were the case, then Harry and Jasper really would kill me," Teddy said. "They'd rip me apart and then drink my blood – even Harry – and then they'd resurrect me and let my mother have at me." Teddy shivered and Renesmee nodded in understanding. Tonks was a lovely woman, and Renesmee adored her, but she could be incredibly frightening. Even Harry was afraid of her, and Harry wasn't afraid of anything.

"We definitely don't want that," Renesmee agreed, looking down at the ring on her finger. It suddenly felt as if it weighed several thousand pounds, even though it was a tiny little thing. It was a simple silver band with a teardrop sapphire, something simple and beautiful, just how she liked it. "I don't want them to overreact and then they tell us we can't see each other or something stupid like that."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Teddy said seriously, lifting her face so that he could stare into her eyes. "Do you honestly think that I'd them stop me from seeing you?"

Renesmee shook her head, her heart melting a little. "No, Teddy," she said, nuzzling his palm with her cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you too," Teddy said, cuddling her closer to him. "Much more than I can ever describe."

They suddenly heard the front door open, followed by Jacob's tell-tale footsteps in the foyer. Renesmee's eyes widened a little when she heard her Aunt Rose and Aunt Hermione talking, which was answered with Harry laughing and Charlie saying something about noisy children.

"Well, Theodore," Renesmee said, pulling out of Teddy's arm and standing, doing her best to hide the fact she was shaking. She held out her left hand, the one with her ring on it, to him. "Time to prove how much you love me."

Teddy smiled at her and took her hand, pressing it to his lips softly. "I'll do whatever it takes," he said, standing and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I promise, Renny," he whispered, kissing her ear. "Anything for you."

Renesmee nodded, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Her right hand touched his lightly, making him jump when the flood of thoughts broke into his mind.

_Teddy and her laughing and smiling, holding one another and kissing. Teddy getting down on one knee in the Astronomy Tower. "I'll love you until the day I die." "Teddy! Stop tickling me!" Teddy grabbing her around the waist and spinning, lifting her up into the air, making her squeal. Teddy's face when she agreed to marry him._

The loud thump downstairs that preceded Jacob yelling at Harry broke Renesmee's concentration and she gripped Teddy's hand tightly in her own, trying to calm herself down before she completely lost it.

"Time to go face the music."

* * *

The last time that Renesmee ever remembered being that nervous was the day of her custody hearing. She had been too afraid to sleep the night before, terrified that she would have to leave Harry and Jasper and the rest of her family and be forced to go back to live with Bella.

She didn't want that. She didn't want that ever.

Sometimes, she had wondered what she had done to deserve her treatment at the hands of Bella. As far as she could remember, she had always been kind to people, never snapping out or acting cold towards them, as Bella was to her. There were times she felt that if her father were still alive, Bella would be a better person, and that saddened her.

She didn't remember her father very well, but she always kept a picture of him next to her nightstand. She listened for hours on end to Jasper tell her stories about her father, about everything that he could do. She learned to play piano after Jasper told her that it was her father's favourite instrument.

When Renesmee had been asked to step before the Wizengamot and give her testimony, she wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Bella was shooting hateful glares at her – not that that was missed by the jury – and if Bella ended up with custody of her, then she life would be even more miserable.

But she told them everything: the neglect, the bruises and occasional broken bone, the loneliness, the anger and sadness to not be able to use her gift. Everything, even things she hadn't told Harry and Jasper. Even what had happened to Jacob.

When she had finished, the entire jury looked ready to kill. Harry had to be forcibly restrained by Jasper to keep himself from launching at Bella and killing her. Minister Kingsley, who was looking disgusted at having such a despicable person in his courtroom, told her Aunt Hermione to begin her questioning.

Hermione asked Bella about being a vampire and what it entailed and about the gifts that some vampires were capable of receiving. She then proceeded to tear into Bella about the abuse and neglect, which Bella tried to vehemently deny. Hermione had called for a Pensieve, and Bella, Harry, Renesmee, and even Jasper had been asked to give a memory.

It really was worth all of the trouble when Renesmee saw the look on Bella's face when the Wizengamot declared Harry and Jasper as her guardians, and then sentenced to a minimum of three years in Azkaban for child abuse and neglect.

Bella had snarled at Harry and Jasper as she was led out of the courtroom by a team of Aurors who were specially trained to take out vampires.

The last Renesmee had heard, Bella had served her sentence and left Britain as soon as she was released from Azkaban, heading straight to Volterra to join the Volturi, where the Ministry wouldn't be able to touch her.

Renesmee was glad her mother hadn't tried to reenter her life, because she would have only made it just as miserable and depressing as it had been before she went to live with Harry and Jasper, who made her feel like she was loved and wanted, even with her strange heritage.

Her Uncle Severus – how it pained him for her to call him that – had created a potion that would cause her to age as a normal wizard child would, meaning no more odd growth spurts, and becoming an adult when in reality she was only about seven. She had to take the potion once a year on her birthday, but it was better than nothing.

It gave her a chance to enjoy life as a normal teenager would, and it had given her a future with Teddy.

* * *

"Are you ready to do this?" Teddy whispered as they stood outside the kitchen, Renesmee's trembling hand held tightly in his own.

She nodded, her copper curls bouncing as she did so. "If we don't do it now, we never will," she said with a breathless laugh. "In case they kill you, I want you to know that I love you."

Teddy smiled at that. "I love you too, Renny," he said, tugging on her hand and pushing the kitchen door open.

Her stomach dropped to her feet when she saw Harry and Jasper sitting at the kitchen table, their fingers intertwined and their foreheads pressed together. Harry, even though he was in his early thirties, still looked as if he were seventeen. Being the Master of the Hallows came with immortality, and it really paid off sometimes.

Rose and Hermione were pouring over a cookbook that was spread out in front of them on the kitchen counter, while Jacob and Charlie sat on the other end of the table and were arguing about some American Muggle sports team.

None of them looked up as Teddy and Renesmee entered the kitchen, but Renesmee knew that they had heard them. She cleared her throat rather awkwardly to get their attention, her face flushing when they all glanced her way curiously.

"Renesmee and I have something we'd like to discuss with you," Teddy said, looking at Renesmee and then at Jasper and Harry, whose brilliant green eyes had zeroed in on the hand that was resting at Renesmee's side. Teddy shivered when his godfather's eyes raked over him but refused to squirm.

"What is it, Teddy?" Jasper asked quietly, trying to understand why fear and hesitation was radiating off of the two of them, and why humour and a slight tinge of anger was rolling off of Harry.

"We…we…um…" Renesmee's flush deepened, and she looked at Teddy in desperation.

"We're getting married," Teddy said firmly, letting go of Renesmee's hand and wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, tucking her into his side for comfort. He could feel his fiancée shaking like a leaf, terrified that her uncles were going to completely go ballistic.

Harry slowly leaned back in his chair, pulling his hand out of Jasper's and crossing his arms across his chest. His expression was unreadable as he took in the sight of the girl he'd come to call his own daughter and the boy he considered to be his son holding on to one another for dear life. He couldn't stand the terrified look in Renesmee's eyes, knowing that if he and Jasper said that they couldn't get married, it would utterly destroy her.

"Getting married?" he asked quietly.

Teddy nodded, giving his godfather a firm look. "I know that I should have waited and asked for your permission to ask for Renesmee's hand," he began, looking down at Renesmee, who smiled faintly. "But I know that Renesmee would never have said yes unless she was completely sure that she wanted to be with me, and I respect her enough to believe that she can make her own decisions, with or without your blessings."

Harry and Jasper looked at one another for a long, tense moment, before Jasper nodded and brushed Harry's jaw with his thumb. "As long as you two are completely sure that you want this," Jasper said, smiling at the two of them. "Harry and I are alright with it."

Jacob, who was staring at Teddy and Renesmee with wide eyes, shook his head and sighed. "Knew this day would come," he said gruffly. "Long as Harry and Jasper are cool with it, so am I. But Theodore, I swear with God as my witness, I will eat you alive if you so much as think about hurting her."

Renesmee, slowly coming off of her shock, unwound herself from Teddy and launched herself into Jacob's lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you, Jacob," she whispered, pecking him on the cheek before getting up and going over to Harry.

She embraced Harry, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she breathed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry said warmly, kissing her forehead. "But I want you to promise me you'll wait until after you graduate."

"That's what we were planning on anyway," Renesmee assured him, smiling.

"Renesmee, you're not pregnant, are you?" Hermione asked.

The room grew silent as all eyes turned to Teddy, who paled significantly.

* * *

_And there you have it! The last chapter of _Post Tenebras Cadit._ It's so much of a relief to finally have finished a story. You guys, my readers, are all super fucking fantastic and I love you all so much, so very, very, very much. Read, review, send love and wait patiently while I try my hardest to finish my two other stories. Love and kisses and Nutella to you all._


End file.
